The present application describes systems and techniques relating to virtual environments, for example, augmented virtual environments.
Various sensing and modeling technologies offer methods for virtual environment creation and visualization. Conventional modeling systems allow programmers to generate geometric models through the manual manipulation of standard geometric primitives, libraries of pre-modeled objects, or digitizing of key points. In addition, various techniques for acquiring real world data of large environments for use in manually creating scene models have been used. Texture mapping onto the created models has also been supported, including texture mapping of static imagery onto geometric models to produce photorealistic visualizations, typically using static textures derived from fixed cameras at known or computed transformations relative to the modeled objects.